Vacaciones Anormales
by Flame's Child
Summary: Eren y Jean llevan varias semanas planeando estas vacaciones familiares, pero por alguna razón las cosas no van saliendo como lo esperan, de hecho van empeorando y ambos saben que tienen su temperamento. Cómo podrá este par lidiar con todos los problemas ¿sin perjudicar a los niños? Sep, es Erejean mpreg. Oneshot de dos partes también!
1. Parte I

Regalo sorpresa (espero xD) para Eidan Kirschtein!  
Espero te guste, le puse todo mi kokoro en ello (?)  
Más notas al final -w-

* * *

 **VACACIONES ANORMALES**

Las paredes eran de tonos celestes, decoradas con nubes, árboles y flores. Los muebles blancos tenían peluches o sencillos juegos de mesa para que los próximos pacientes se entretuvieran, aunque ella tenía otro método: el de la lectura. Sus ojos iban y venían entre las letras de una revista de música. Algunos le decían que era material un tanto avanzado para su edad, otros, que tenía buen gusto por la música y que quizás podría empezar a incursionar en esa disciplina, pero la verdad era que a ella le importaba un bledo lo que otros pensaran: le gustaba leer revistas de música. Punto.  
Escuchó un golpe seco y alzó la vista de la revista. Algunas cosas que estaban en una repisa acababan de caer al piso… o más bien alguien las había tirado. Frunció el ceño.  
—¡Kaden! ¿Podrías quedarte quieto un rato? ¡Estoy tratando de leer!  
—Lo siento, Mia.  
—Claro…  
Sabía que no lo sentía, ya reconocía la malicia detrás de ese canturreo de disculpa. Dicho y hecho, segundos después de regresar a la lectura, una jirafa de peluche se estrelló contra su cabeza, a lo que ella se levantó enérgica y comenzó a perseguir al risueño chiquillo por el cuarto.

Minutos después la puerta del consultorio se abrió y por ella apareció una joven de cabello castaño rojizo, grandes ojos y suave sonrisa. Llevaba una bata rosada sobre su ropa. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando vio la escena ante ella: la sala de espera era un desastre: los peluches estaban de cabeza en las sillas, colgando del ventilador en el techo o estrellados en las paredes; los cuentos de la repisa yacían desordenados en el piso y los juegos de mesa, regados por doquier. En medio del cuarto, una niña sometía a un niño rodeándole el cuello con su brazo y restregándole el puño en su cabello mientras éste se retorcía desesperado, intentando liberarse. Ambos voltearon a verla, indecisos entre continuar con su refriega o recuperar la compostura. Ella soltó una risita y señaló con su cabeza el interior de su consultorio.  
—Mia, Kaden. Ya pueden pasar.

Frotó el alcohol con algodón en el brazo de la niña, quien apartó la vista y cerró los ojos con fuerza segundos antes de sentir el pinchazo en su piel. La doctora esperó a que el líquido carmesí llenara la jeringa, luego retiró la aguja y volvió a frotar con el algodón.  
—Y… Listo, terminamos—anunció, presta a colocar un pequeño parche sobre el piquete. La chiquilla se limitó a asentir, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llorar; las inyecciones no la hacían muy feliz, mucho menos si le sacaban sangre.  
—¿A mi hermana le duele mucho, doctora Petra?  
—¡N-no es eso!—se apresuró a contestar la aludida, limpiándose las lágrimas que a punto estaban de escaparse con el dorso de la mano—. ¡No me gusta ver cómo me perforan la piel!  
—Bueno Mia, en realidad es un piquete chiquito, sanará dentro de un par de horas.  
—¿Lo ves? ¡Estás llorando por nada!—repuso el niño—. ¡A mí no me dolió y soy más pequeño que tú!—agregó, mientras movía su brazo para mostrar el parche como si fuera una medalla de guerra. Mia bajó de la camilla, irritada.  
—¡Al menos a mí no me asusta la oscuridad!  
—¡Pero yo no duermo con todos los peluches del mundo!  
—¡Yo ya no mojo la cama, renacuajo!  
—¡Ah! ¡N-no digas eso con Petra aquí!  
Frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda mientras vertía la sangre en probetas diferentes, la mencionada doctora sonreía; esos hermanos siempre encontraban la manera de empezar una discusión. Era curioso, mientras que Kaden observaba con asombro y, tenía que admitirlo, alta tolerancia al dolor cómo le extraía la sangre, Mia prefería no mirar porque decía que de hacerlo, le dolería "cien veces más". Se giró para contemplarlos.  
Mia tenía 10 años. Era ligeramente regordeta, pero eso le daba un aire bastante tierno, en especial cuando se enojaba; su cabello era castaño claro y casi siempre lo llevaba en dos coletas bajas que apenas le rebasaban los hombros. Sus ojos eran pequeños, pero de un verde brillante y nunca perdían detalle de todo cuanto ocurriera a su alrededor.  
Kaden tenía 5 años, casi 6. Él en cambio era delgado, un tanto bajito para su edad aunque nada fuera de lo ordinario; su cabello era del mismo color que el de su hermana, pero siempre tenía ese aire desordenado que, al menos para ella, sería un dolor de cabeza acomodarlo cada mañana antes de la escuela. El tono dorado de sus enormes ojos refulgía con asombro cada vez que se topaba con algo que le interesara… que básicamente eran casi todos los instrumentos de trabajo que tenía en el consultorio.

En ese momento escuchó el móvil que tenía en la sala de la espera tintinear, lo que indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar; Mia y Kaden no parecieron notarlo, seguían discutiendo entre ellos. Segundos después oyeron que tocaban la puerta del consultorio, Petra se acercó a abrir y al ver de quién se trataba esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Justo a tiempo. Acabamos de terminar—comentó, haciéndose a un lado para que aquella persona entrara. En cuanto lo vieron, los niños cortaron de tajo la discusión y se aproximaron a él.  
—¡Papá!  
Kaden llegó primero. Prácticamente dio un salto hacia los brazos del joven, quien apenas alcanzó a atraparlo.  
—Ugh… Hey campeón—musitó, reacomodando sobre su brazo al niño, quien de inmediato comenzó a presumir lo valiente que había sido y que a él no le asustaban las jeringas como a su hermana, ésta desvió la mirada, entre irritada y apenada.  
—Ambos hicieron un buen trabajo—intervino Petra, sonriente, antes de volverse hacia el adulto—. ¿Se van hoy?  
—Sí, de hecho iremos directo a la carretera desde aquí—respondió éste, acariciando con ternura la cabeza de su hija—. Queremos aprovechar el tiempo.  
—Me alegro, les vendrán bien estas vacaciones después de tanta rutina.  
El joven abrió la boca para responder, cuando el timbre de su celular lo interrumpió.  
—Hola tú. ¿Ya vienes para acá?—dijo apenas tomó la llamada—. Ah, ya llegaste—hizo una pausa—. No, no, no lo metas al estacionamiento, te vemos afuera—enseguida colgó y se volteó hacia la doctora—. Disculpa, ya debemos irnos.  
—No hay problema, ¡diviértanse!  
—De cualquier manera tenemos nuestros números por si algo ocurre, ¿cierto?  
—Así es.  
—También tengo el de Hanji… Le avisé de esto y me dijo que no llenáramos reportes, pero creo que mejor lo haré en caso de que-  
—¡Jean!—interrumpió Petra, conteniendo la risa—. Está bien, ustedes estarán bien, deja de preocuparte y mejor váyanse ya. Eren debe estar desesperándose allá abajo.  
Jean la miró unos instantes, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que debía verse ahora: nervioso por unas tontas vacaciones. Genial. Se llevó una mano al cuello y sonrió, apenado.  
—Tienes razón, estoy exagerando. Sólo son unas vacaciones familiares.  
—Bien dicho—concedió Petra, que hurgaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Se acercó a Mia y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, luego levantó dos paletas a la altura de sus ojos—. ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Uva o cereza?  
—¡Cereza!  
Mia alargó el brazo para tomar la paleta, pero dudó unos instantes para mirar a su padre, quien asintió. Después de que Mia le agradeció el regalo, Petra se incorporó y miró a Kaden.  
—Entonces la de uva es para ti, pequeño.  
—¡Es mi favorita!—replicó el niño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al prácticamente arrebatársela.  
—Kaden.  
—¡Gracias, Petra!—se apresuró a añadir ante la advertencia de su padre.

Tan pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Kaden se lanzó a todo correr hacia la entrada del enorme edificio sólo siendo detenido cuando su hermana lo aferró de la capucha. Su sermón sobre tener cuidado con los autos se vio interrumpido por un claxon; segundos después un sedán rojo se estacionó justo frente a ellos, al volante iba un joven de ojos verdes cuyo aspecto desaliñado daba a entender que había dedicado toda la mañana a terminar el resto de los preparativos, olvidándose de él mismo. Mientras los niños subían al carro, Jean se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto con una sonrisa burlona.  
—¿Acaso tomaste una siesta?  
—¿Ah? No, ¿por qué?  
—Porque traes el almohadazo marcado en el cabello.  
—Así es mi cabello, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.  
—El adorno de cereal es nuevo.  
Eren torció la boca, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, en busca de la hojuela de maíz intrusa, y cuando la encontró se la metió a la boca.  
—Eres asqueroso.  
—Lo dice el que ayer se comió la carne de hace tres días.  
—Y estaba deliciosa por cierto.  
A pesar del tono mordaz, ambos se sonreían.  
—Sube al auto de una vez—dijo Eren cuando sonó el claxon desesperado de un coche atrás de ellos. Jean accedió, aunque se tomó su tiempo sólo para irritar aún más al otro conductor; una vez dentro, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Eren y echó un vistazo hacia atrás.  
—¿Listos?  
Como respuesta Kaden lanzó un grito eufórico, ahogado por la paleta que tenía en la boca; Mia se limitó a alzar ambos pulgares, sonriente. Eren pisó el acelerador y el sedán se alejó por la calle.  
—Antes de que preguntes, sí, cerré todas las puertas y ventanas, también las llaves del agua y el gas. No, no había correo. Obviamente traigo las maletas y los sándwiches que me encargaste.  
—¿Y mi conejo? —intervino Mia, incorporándose de su asiento.  
—Con tía Mikasa.  
—¿Traes mis dinosaurios? —inquirió Kaden, con un tono que era más burlón que expectante.  
—Sí, Kaden. El verde y el morado.  
Jean soltó una carcajada.  
—Te tenemos bien entrenado ¿eh?  
—Sólo estoy evitándome un extenso interrogatorio—repuso Eren, encogiéndose de hombros; miró de reojo al ojidorado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Hablaste con Hanji?  
—Me dijo que no me preocupara por los reportes y como siempre, que le llame si ocurren anormalidades.  
—Pfff ¿además de las evidentes que vivimos?  
Jean sonrió y miró por el espejo lateral a Mia. Su primogénita. Todavía le parecía increíble que ya fueran 10 años desde entonces… Aún se ponía a pensar que si no hubiera tenido aquel ridículo y normal deseo de conseguir dinero extra, no estarían aquí; tal vez ni habría conocido a Eren o si lo hubiera hecho, bajo otras circunstancias, ni Mia ni Kaden existirían. "Eres el sujeto número 6, de los 20 que son; después serán12 y al final seis, quizás tú no estés en ese grupo para entonces; la probabilidad es de uno en un millón", eso le dijo Hanji en su momento, extasiada por su descubrimiento sobre la fecundidad a partir del tejido dérmico. Eren había sido el sujeto número 5 y, como él, llegó al último grupo.  
Él mismo resultó ser ese uno en un millón, pero el experimento pudo llevarse a "término" gracias a la genética de Eren y su alta compatibilidad con la suya. "Destino", le llamarían unos; "casualidad", otros; él prefería "estar en el momento y lugar correctos", sólo eso.  
Decía "término" porque el experimento continuó vigente con la decisión de ambos de tener a Kaden… y así seguía hasta la fecha. Los ejecutivos e inversionistas del laboratorio podían hacerse millonarios con la genética de los cuatro, ya no le importaba: mientras los dejaran tener su propia vida y momentos especiales como vacaciones en familia, él pondría de su parte.  
Bajó una de las viseras del auto y observó el reflejo de Kaden, quien iba cómodamente sentado en su silla especial, mirando con interés el video que Mia, también visible, había puesto desde el celular de Eren. Aparentemente el video era bastante genial, porque los ojos de ambos brillaban de emoción y sus sonrisas eran anchas. Era como ver una versión en miniatura de ellos.  
Soltó una suave carcajada.  
—Hm. Haz estado inusualmente callado y ahora te ríes, ¿en qué estás pensando?  
Parpadeó y por primera vez en un rato se fijó en su entorno. Estaban en la carretera, el disco que habían puesto iría en su segunda o tercera vuelta, Eren en algún momento se había quitado la chamarra y ahora se daba cuenta del calor que tenía con el suéter puesto. Se encogió de hombros y alargó su brazo izquierdo hasta que los dedos tocaron la nuca del otro, acariciando el cuero cabelludo.  
—Sólo recordaba por qué te amo.  
Eren apartó los ojos del camino por unos peligrosos segundos para mirarle, incrédulo.  
—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi marido? —cuestionó, esbozando una sonrisa.  
—Soy tu marido, tonto, pero en su versión romántica.  
—Quisiera ver esa más seguido.  
—Compláceme y tal vez recibas la versión completa—replicó, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa. Acto seguido se quitó el suéter que traía de una manera bastante provocadora. Eren se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. En otros tiempos Jean le habría llamado idiota y no tonto; en otros tiempos habrían estacionado el carro a un lado del camino para besarse apasionadamente y tal vez llegar a segunda base; en otros tiempos aquella frase y ese tono de voz tan seductor lo habrían puesto duro en tres segundos. Pero estos eran los tiempos actuales: dos adultos en camino a sus 40, manejando por carretera con dos niños cuyas mentes eran demasiado inocentes como para tener asientos de primera fila en una demostración del ámbito sexual. Y Jean también lo sabía, por eso no dejaba de contener la risa ante su evidente batalla mental.  
—¿Ha-hablabas en serio? Lo de hace un momento—inquirió, tratando de desviar la conversación.  
—No, sólo lo dije para que te detengas en la siguiente gasolinera y me compres unas papas fritas.  
—¿Papas? ¡Yo quiero!  
—¡Yo también!  
—Niños, traemos sándwiches. ¿Para qué se los preparé si nadie va a comérselos?  
—Nos los comemos con las papas—resolvió Jean.  
—¡Sí, papas! —gritaron al unísono ambos chiquillos.  
Eren miró a Jean con reproche, a lo que él le sonrió, triunfal. En algún punto, esos tres se habían aliado en su contra.

Mientras los hermanos miraban con detenimiento la enorme pecera que había en el local, Eren pagaba lo que terminó siendo una enorme bolsa de papas fritas, dos paletas, tres refrescos, un agua embotellada y una iguana de peluche de la que Mia se enamoró.  
—Con esto nadie va a querer mis sándwiches. No debí detenerme; ¿quién va manejando? ¡Yo! ¡Entonces debí seguirme derecho, no detenerme, demonios!  
—Eventualmente lo habrías hecho—intervino Jean, quien había escuchado su farfullo—. Alguien siempre tiene que ir al baño. Y esto también por favor—añadió, pasándole a una confundida cajera una caja de chicles.  
—Pero habríamos parado al baño, no a la tienda.  
—No trajiste agua o refrescos.  
—¡Les daría sed después de comerse mis sándwiches! —exclamó Eren, fastidiado. Algunos clientes le miraron; Jean puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un billete de su cartera para completar el pago. Cogió la bolsa con las cosas y llamó a los niños para que subieran al auto; una vez afuera estos se entretuvieron con un perro que perseguía un pedazo de hueso amarrado a su larga cola.  
Eren respiró profundamente.  
—Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó, hice un alboroto por nada.  
—Tienes hambre. Tú eres el que debería comerse uno de tus sándwiches—repuso Jean, quien ya había abierto la bolsa de papas y ahora se llevaba dos particularmente grandes a la boca, luego le ofreció la bolsa—. Puedesh empeshah con eshto.  
Eren le miró. Jean no parecía molesto por lo de antes y tampoco estaba recriminándole nada, sólo le explicaba por qué se había comportado así mucho antes de que él mismo llegara a esa conclusión. Claro, después de tantos años juntos ya había aprendido a conocerlo. Sonrió y cogió un par de papas. Adelante, Mia ahora le aventaba aquel hueso al perro para que éste fuera por él y se lo regresara.  
—Por cierto, lo que te dije hace un rato es cierto: te amo.  
Eren miró a Jean, quien seguía comiendo papas pero el leve sonrojo era notorio; sonrió, luego deslizó una mano hacia la cintura del otro para atraerlo hacia sí y le dio un beso, sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza y algunas de evidente incomodidad que les lanzaron.  
—Yo también te amo.  
Jean sonrió contra sus labios. Al separarse llamó a los niños para que dejaran al animal y subieran al auto.  
—Mia, Kaden, límpiense las manos—indicó una vez arriba, pasándole a la mayor dos toallitas húmedas cuyo paquete había aprendido a mantener en el coche; Mia hizo una mueca mientras las recibía—. No discutas. Vas a comer y es seguro que ese perro no ha tomado un baño en semanas.  
—Toda una madre cuidando a sus retoños ¿ah? —se mofó Eren, a lo que el ojidorado respingó y le miró con reproche.  
—Bueno, no quiero que en las vacaciones se la pasen yendo al baño. Ya me bastó contigo cuando decidiste comer esos camarones de mal aspecto.  
Eren soltó una carcajada.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cuando se trate de mariscos te escucharé—Jean no pareció convencido con su argumento, por lo que se apresuró a añadir—: Como siempre lo hago.  
El otro hizo un ademán, restándole importancia al tema.  
—Sólo conduce. Ya vamos retrasados.  
—Tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres? El hotel no se irá a ningún lado y estaremos ahí dentro de una hora. Todo va a salir bien.

—¿¡Cómo que no existe la reservación!? ¡La hicimos hace un mes!  
—L-lo siento, joven, pero el sistema me la marca como cancelada.  
—¡Yo le voy a marcar una cancelación en otra parte!—amenazó un furioso Eren al pobre recepcionista que no veía manera de resolver la situación. Jean colocó una mano en su hombro.  
—Eren, déjalo. Yo me encargo, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso con calma; el recepcionista suspiró, aliviado de que la tormenta hubiera pasado, aunque esa sensación le duró menos de cuatro segundos porque tan pronto el ojiverde se alejó del escritorio, el otro adulto lo taladró con una mirada psicópata—. Escucha, uh… —se inclinó a leer su insignia—. Thomas. Hicimos la reservación hace un mes. Hace un mes que preparamos este viaje. Nadie, en un mes, escucha bien, canceló nada. Un. Maldito. Mes. No tenemos la culpa de que su sistema de porquería esté fallando, así que voy a dejarte dos opciones: o encuentras una manera de arreglarlo, o me largo a ponerles una demanda que me financiará nuestras vacaciones por 10 largos años. ¿Comprendes?  
Thomas lo miró por unos segundos y pasó saliva. Entre el ojiverde agresivo y ese sujeto de mirada asesina, ahora prefería al otro... aunque eso no lo libraría del problema. Miró el teléfono a su derecha y acto seguido lo descolgó, antes de apretar el botón "Gerencia".  
—V-veré qué puedo hacer, señor.

—Hm, 110, 108... 106... ¡Ajá! La 104, llegamos.  
—Genial.  
—Después de acomodarnos deberíamos ir a la playa. Aún faltan dos horas para el espectáculo—comentó Eren tras soltar el asa de su maleta y sacar la llave-tarjeta de su bolsillo.  
—¡Sí, playa!—festejaron los chiquillos a su lado.  
—Bien.  
Eren miró a Jean arqueando una ceja, éste estaba de brazos cruzados y mantenía la mirada fija en el piso. El ojiverde esbozó media sonrisa.  
—¿Aún estás molesto?  
—¡Pues claro! El inútil del recepcionista no pudo resolver el problema por sí mismo y llamó a su superior, que tampoco fue de gran ayuda.  
—Jean, sabes que el recepcionista no puede hacer movimientos ajenos a su función sin el gerente. Al menos nos dieron un cuarto, con la cena y el desayuno incluido.  
—Tch. Lo que debió hacer era reembolsarnos el dinero, nos habríamos ido a otro lugar mucho mejor.  
—¿En plena temporada vacacional? ¿Habría habitaciones disponibles?—Jean cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, aunque no dijo nada—. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo...—añadió Eren mientras abría la puerta. Los cuatro miraron al interior, pasmados: sólo había una cama y un sofá, el baño lucía diminuto y adentro hacía calor, lo que indicaba que probablemente el aire acondicionado no servía.  
—Creo que sí es tan malo, papá—comentó Kaden.  
—¿Dormiremos todos en esa cama?—inquirió Mia con una mueca.  
—Es oficial. Voy a presentar una demanda.  
Eren apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente maleta en mano, decidido.  
—Ya, ya, vamos a calmarnos todos. Tenemos dónde pasar la noche ¿no? Desempaquemos como podamos y preparémonos para ir a la playa. Este pequeño problema no arruinará nuestras vacaciones.  
Los niños fueron atrás de él, entusiastas; Jean suspiró, resignado, y los siguió. En el fondo Eren tenía razón, tal vez las cosas en principio no salieron conforme a lo planeado, pero les quedaba una semana entera por delante para disfrutar en familia.

Lo que ninguno sabía, es que ese apenas era el primero de sus problemas.

* * *

Sep, habrá una segunda parte juaz juaz!  
La verdad planeaba que fuera un oneshot, pero... se volvió looong shot y tuve que partirlo en dos ;_; la otra mitad estará lista en unos días, mientras... pueden imaginar qué clase de problemas enfrentarán esos dos con sus retoños?

Como dije, este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Lucy-kun, a.k.a. Eidan Kirschtein :p espero lo hayas disfrutado. Me costó! Sabes lo que pienso del mpreg y también sabes que me gusta el Jeren, luego el sukeísmo y al final el Erejean... pero bueno! Bueno! Nada más porque te quiero, condenada.  
Feliz cumpleaños, chica! Muchos besos no homo para ti jajaja


	2. Parte II

Hola de nuevo! o/  
Ahhh siento tanto la tardanza! D: entre bloqueos, ideas nuevas y giros inesperados (para mí) este "oneshot" se alargó de manera monstruosa... _Eidan_ , no me odies, aquí te compenso la larga espera jajaja

 _Girl Anywhere_ , me alegra saber que disfrutaras la historia, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, me esmeré en conseguir que estos dos se pelearan siendo ya unos casi cuarentones jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! :D

Muy bien, sin más qué decir por el momento... Disfruten la segunda parte de este oneshot que acaba siendo longshot :v

* * *

—Kaden, deja de moverte. No puedo terminar de ponerte esta cosa—se quejó Eren mientras aferraba a un pequeño torbellino del brazo—. Sólo faltan tus piernas.  
—¡Mis piernas no importan! ¡Voy a estar en el agua!—resolvió Kaden y sin darle tiempo de replicar se zafó del agarre y fue a esconderse atrás de su hermana, ganándose una mirada severa de su papá que pasados unos segundos, fue reemplazada por una conciliadora.  
—Vamos, alguien tiene que usar lo que me sobró… ¿Mia?  
—Nop. Ya me puse—se apresuró a responder la niña, señalando su cuerpo. Eren se volteó, desesperado.  
—¡Jean!—el ojidorado, quien hurgaba en una de las bolsas de playa sobre un camastro, giró el cuello para mirarle—. Póntelo tú.  
—Ni hablar. Yo usaré bronceador.  
—¿Vas a quedarte aquí a tostarte como iguana? ¿En serio?  
—¡Yo también quiero ser una iguana!—intervino Kaden, acercándose a ellos. Eren no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le asestó la plasta de bloqueador solar en su espalda. Jean sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
—No es ser iguana, Kaden. Es broncearse, y tú eres muy pequeño para eso. Ve con tu hermana y papá al agua, yo los alcanzo después—Eren le miró con un dejo de reproche. "Me vas a dejar a merced de estos dos", eso podía leer en sus ojos. Jean le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, antes de pasarle la botella de bronceador y darle la espalda—. ¿Por favor?  
Eren contempló la piel blanca, los hombros anchos, fortalecidos y cuán bien se ajustaba ese traje de baño azul metálico a su trasero. Suspiró, derrotado, antes de abrir la botella; por suerte los años se habían encargado de ajustar sus alturas y ahora Jean apenas era uno o dos centímetros más alto que él. Mientras le untaba la loción, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, Mia estaba batallando con los flotadores de Kaden pero parecía arreglárselas al mantenerlo inmovilizado.  
—¿Planeas conseguir un tiempo para nosotros o sólo estás divirtiéndote con tus provocaciones?  
Jean rio por lo bajo.  
—Las dos.  
—Deja de hacer la segunda... Muestra un poco de piedad.  
—No te prometo nada—canturreó el otro, rozándole la entrepierna con su trasero. Eren se tensó en el acto, vigiló que los niños no miraran y le dio una nalgada que Jean no esperaba, porque ahora a él le tocó tensarse, reprimiendo un quejido.  
—Tal vez me consiga ese tiempo antes—le susurró al oído, untando el bronceador restante en sus hombros con movimientos seductores—. Recuerda que de los dos, yo soy más impaciente.  
—Tch. ¿Es eso un reto, Jaeger?  
Pese al tono mordaz, Jean le sonreía al mirarle de reojo. Eren se limitó a guiñarle el ojo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se removió, incómodo. Conforme el letargo se disipaba fue más consciente del delicioso calor que sentía en su cuerpo, de la sed que tenía y de que la intensidad del sol había disminuido. Abrió un ojo; a través de sus lentes oscuros alcanzó a ver que el astro estaba ocultándose en el horizonte. Bostezó y se incorporó de la silla para recoger el reloj de una de las bolsas. Vaya, sí que había tomado una buena siesta, ahora sólo esperaba que el bronceado no se convirtiera en quemadura al día siguiente; menos mal que no olvidó voltearse ocasionalmente o ahora parecería uno de esos panqués de dos vistas. Miró alrededor, buscando a su familia pero al no hallarlos recogió la bolsa y abandonó la silla. Faltaba menos de una hora para que el espectáculo que el hotel ofrecía comenzara; al menos eso compensaba aquel estúpido error del sistema: tenían reservada una mesa en el área VIP.  
Los encontró cerca de la playa externa, casi a medio kilómetro de donde estaban; Kaden le hizo señas con la mano y luego volvió a enfocar su atención en el agua cristalina.  
—¿Qué están haciendo?  
—¡Recogiendo conchas!—respondió Mia, entusiasta—. Mira papá, encontré unas muy bonitas.  
—¡Yo llevo más que ella!—atajó Kaden, mostrándole su cubeta a Jean con orgullo.  
—¡Pero yo tengo las más bonitas!  
—¡No es cierto!  
—¡Claro que sí!  
Jean rodó los ojos hacia arriba. Eren, divertido por la discusión entre hermanos, se acercó a él.  
—Mia quería recolectar conchas, pero allá sólo había pedazos. Un lanchero nos indicó el lugar ideal para hacerlo y terminamos aquí.  
—Menos mal que estaba cerca—respondió Jean, sarcástico, señalando con su pulgar el hotel, que se alzaba a la distancia—. En fin, ya debemos irnos. El show comienza en media hora—añadió, consultando su reloj.  
Los niños interrumpieron la discusión y lo miraron, incrédulos. Eren hizo un ademán.  
—Ah, tenemos tiempo. Quedémonos un poco más.  
—Hey, me tomó mis buenos 20 minutos llegar hasta acá y el show es _adentro_ del hotel.  
—¿Y cuál es el problema? Tenemos la mesa reservada ¿no? Traes los boletos, supongo.  
Jean se disponía a contestar cuando ambos niños se colocaron frente a él con las expresiones más enternecedoras.  
—Por favor, papá. Sólo un poco más—imploró Mia—. Apenas encontré las más bonitas.  
—¡Di que sí, di que sí! Y después nos vamos corriendo—secundó Kaden, alzando su cubeta para que viera que sólo tenía unas cuantas conchas decentes.  
Parpadeó. Miró a una, luego al otro y después a Eren, que le sonreía como diciendo "a mí no me veas, ellos son los que mandan". Y, joder, cuánta razón tenía. Suspiró.  
—Está bien. Pero cuando les digamos que ya, es YA. ¿Comprenden?  
La respuesta fue un grito eufórico antes de que reanudaran la búsqueda de conchas. Jean negó con la cabeza y miró a Eren.  
—Tus hijos son unos pequeños manipuladores.  
—Eso es porque también son tus hijos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para cuando llegaron a la recepción, el espectáculo ya había comenzado. Entre indicaciones contrarias y la ausencia de señalamientos, lograron dar con el lugar, pero cuando los llevaron hasta su mesa descubrieron que ya estaba ocupada por otra familia.  
—Le digo que nosotros compramos este sitio—insistió un hombre entre los gritos de sus cinco hijos.  
—Pero a nosotros nos asignaron esta mesa en Recepción, eso fue hoy—repuso Jean, armándose de paciencia entre los chillidos de un niño que estallaban en su oreja y lo ilógico de la situación.  
—Imposible, nosotros los compramos ayer—contradijo el padre de familia, denotando cierto fastidio por el conflicto que no le permitía disfrutar del show. La mujer a su lado colocó una mano apaciguadora sobre su brazo y le sonrió a Jean.  
—Estas cosas pasan, son errores en el sistema. Aunque tenemos espacio, quizás un poco apretado pero podríamos acomodarnos.  
Jean observó la escena. Los cinco hijos, embarrados de cátsup y restos de las hamburguesas que devoraban, no dejaban de lanzar chillidos ciertamente estresantes; el resto del "espacio" que tenían estaba ocupado por las cosas de los siete. La única manera en que podría beneficiar a Mia y Kaden era que la pareja les cediera sus asientos, cosa que le pareció poco probable, en especial por la diminuta pero visible media sonrisa de aquel hombre. La mujer esperaba una respuesta, ansiosa; su sonrisa congelada de seguro empezaba a acalambrársele. Jean imitó el gesto lo mejor que pudo.  
—Es muy amable de su parte, pero no, gracias—aunque diciéndole "váyase al diablo" con la mirada.  
Cuando fue a reunirse con Eren y los demás, ellos ya habían sido relegados con el resto del público. Kaden estaba sentado sobre los hombros del ojiverde, emocionado por el juego de luces. Mia se mantenía de puntillas, intentando ver algo entre los huecos que formaban los cuerpos.  
—¿Qué sucedió?—inquirió Eren.  
—El sistema. El jo… tonto, sistema.  
—¿Y la otra familia no puede hacernos espacio?  
—Yo no voy a soportar los berridos de cinco Gremlins mientras me ensucian de comida—soltó Jean con irritación, cruzándose de brazos. Eren echó un vistazo a la mesa, encontrándose con la mirada de la pareja que de inmediato giró el cuello, fingiendo no verlos.  
—Oh. Entiendo.  
—¿Qué es un glemin, papá?—inquirió Mia, ladeando la cabeza.  
—Gremlin. Un monstruo verde y asqueroso que nunca serás, princesa—respondió Eren, acariciándole la cabeza. El apodo cariñoso logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Jean, quien al ver lo mucho que batallaba la niña para mirar el espectáculo, se agachó y le dio la espalda.  
—Sube.  
—Pero…la gente…—empezó Mia, mirando hacia atrás, nerviosa.  
—La gente entenderá. Ahora sube, princesa.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apenas un rayo de sol se había colado por un hueco entre las cortinas, pero él ya estaba despierto. Miró a la derecha, descubriendo que su braquiosaurio verde "veía" el techo mientras que su hermana le daba la espalda, acurrucada sobre su costado. Volteó a la izquierda, donde esta vez su tiranosaurio morado le "devolvía" la mirada y el vientre plano de papá subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Movió sus pies bajo las sábanas y logró ver a otro papá tendido sobre el sofá, boca abajo; su pierna y brazo izquierdos tocaban el suelo.  
Miró al techo y dio un corto suspiro, resuelto.  
—¡Ya es de día! ¡Vamos, arriba! ¡Arriba!—exclamó eufórico, "atacando" con los dinosaurios a su hermana y papá; dio un par de patadas y se deshizo de las sábanas para luego ponerse a saltar en la cama sin dejar de gritar. A su alrededor sólo se oyeron gruñidos y quejas, pero poco le importó porque empezó a intercalar empujones con brincos—. ¡Ya es de día! ¡Ya es de día! ¡Párense! ¡Quiero ir al mar! ¡Quiero ir al—!  
Una almohada azotó contra su rostro, acallando sus gritos, lo que además le hizo caer de sentón sobre el colchón.  
—Buen tiro, Mia—felicitó Jean con voz pastosa, al tiempo que estiraba su brazo hacia un lado. La niña se limitó a chocar las palmas, antes de envolverse en las sábanas para seguir durmiendo.  
Kaden hizo un puchero, pero sin desanimarse, recogió a sus dinosaurios y se dirigió al sofá para después saltarle encima a Eren.  
—¡Despiértate, papá! ¡Quiero ir al mar!—exigió, dándole golpes en la espalda con sus dinosaurios.  
—Ah cielo santo, Kaden… ¿Qué hora es?  
—No sé, pero si ya salió el sol es hora de levantarse—replicó el niño, que ahora estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su espalda baja. Eren alargó un brazo hacia debajo del sillón, buscando su reloj de pulsera; los ojos entreabiertos consultaron la hora y se cerraron con pesar.  
—Son las 7:30 de la mañana, Kaden. Las 7:30.  
—Ugh… ¿De quién habrá sacado tanta energía…?—se quejó Jean, que ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tallándose un ojo.  
—¡Sí! ¡Papá se despertó!—celebró el pequeño, abandonando a Eren para lanzarse hacia el regazo del ojidorado. Apenas sintió el contacto, Jean soltó un quejido y apartó rápidamente al niño; miró sus brazos, pecho y piernas, que si bien habían adquirido un bonito color canela, le ardían allá donde se tocara.  
—Genial. Lo que me faltaba.  
—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió Eren, que también se había incorporado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
—Me bronceé… y me quemé.  
—¿Quieres crema?  
—Nah… Ya lo… ugh… resolveré—repuso el castaño, levantándose con dificultad para dirigirse al baño; acababa de descubrir que también le dolía la espalda—. Tú encárgate… del torbellino.  
Tan pronto la puerta del baño se cerró, Kaden comenzó a despojarse de su pijama para luego hurgar en su maleta, buscando su traje acuático.  
—Espera, campeón. Primero iremos a desayunar.  
—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero yo quiero ir al mar ahora!  
—Y yo quiero que desayunes primero—recalcó Eren, mirándole fijamente—. Tal vez ahora no tengas hambre, pero créeme, te dará y para entonces no habrá comida—su argumento no pareció convencer al niño, que se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha se remarcaba cuando se enfadaba, igual que a Jean. Ah, pero la impaciencia, esa energía impulsiva tan especial que desquiciaba a cualquiera, definitivamente no la heredaba de él… por tanto, sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Entrelazó las manos y sonrió—. Iremos al mar, Kaden, te lo prometo, pero primero me gustaría que desayunaras con nosotros, ¿sabes por qué?  
—¿Para que no me duelan las piernas y me vaya al fondo?—sugirió Kaden. Ya conocía esa historia.  
—No, porque en el restaurante hay una máquina de helado—Kaden abandonó la expresión de puchero, aunque no descruzó los brazos, aún receloso—. De vainilla y chocolate, y puedes combinarlos en uno. ¿No es genial? ¡Dos en uno! Pero sólo funciona cuando es hora de comer.  
Kaden lo contempló unos momentos, antes de bajar los brazos a sus costados. Asintió.  
—Primero desayuno, luego helado y luego el mar.  
—De acuerdo—Eren sonrió, aplaudiéndose mentalmente por su buen trabajo, después se inclinó al frente y añadió en tono confidente—: Ahora ayuda a tu hermana a salir de la cama.  
Kaden sonrió con malicia.  
—De acuerdo.  
—¿Y Kaden?  
—¿Eh?  
—Primero ponte unos calzoncillos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Kaden salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por Mia. Al pisar fuera del ascensor, Eren lanzó un quejido y sobó su rodilla. Esa señora regordeta sí que le había dado un buen golpe con su bolso y sin darse cuenta de ello; todavía se preguntaba qué demonios tenía adentro como para que el golpe le doliera tanto. Sus pies también le punzaban, pues la noche anterior había recibido varios pisotones no intencionales; eso sin mencionar que además le dolían los hombros por cargar a Kaden.  
A su lado, Jean bebió unos seis tragos de la botella de agua que traía del cuarto.  
—¿Sabes? En el restaurante la bebida viene incluida con los alimentos.  
—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. Sobre todo porque ayer cenamos ahí.  
—El sarcasmo era innecesario.  
—Ya quisiera verte igual de relajado con todo el cuerpo ardiéndote y la garganta reseca—replicó Jean, notablemente irritado—. Si no fuera por esta belleza, ya me habría desmayado de camino a aquí.  
—Estás exagerando.  
—¡Estoy jodidamente insolado, idiota!—le espetó el ojidorado, aprovechando la lejanía de los niños—. Significa que _necesito_ mantenerme hidratado. La loción que me puse ya está haciendo milagros con mi piel, pero el resto de mis órganos no piensa lo mismo.  
—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí—musitó Eren alzando su brazo en un pobre intento de bloquear el aura negativa que Jean emanaba, aunque él no lo tomó así.  
—Tch. Claro que sí. Como no estás en mi lugar, te importa muy poco.  
—No quise decir eso.  
—Pues no quiero ni imaginar lo que sí querías decir.  
Eren negó con la cabeza, incrédulo, y detuvo su andar. Jean lo imitó.  
—¿Por qué estás tan molesto?  
Jean soltó una seca carcajada.  
—¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¿En serio?  
—Bueno, tú lo dijiste: no tenemos la culpa de que el sistema esté fallando.  
—Pero sí la tenemos cuando llegamos tarde y una familia de Gremlins se adueña de nuestro lugar.  
Eren arqueó una ceja, contrariado.  
—¿Qué insinúas?  
—No, yo no insinúo: si nos hubiéramos ido cuando les dije, habríamos llegado antes que esa familia y seguramente tenido un mejor acuerdo que el que ellos nos ofrecían, y déjame aclararlo: ¡genuinamente amable!  
—Uh… ¿papá?  
Jean se sobresaltó y volteó al frente. Mia había regresado con Kaden y ambos lo miraban, entre curiosos y desconcertados. El ojidorado tensó su semblante, ignorando cuánto de todo eso habían escuchado y temeroso de saber la respuesta.  
Eren intercedió por él, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del menor de los hermanos.  
—Kaden, campeón, ¿se puede saber a dónde ibas?  
—Ah… yo… ¿a comer?  
—¿A la playa? El restaurante está justo allá—señaló hacia su izquierda; Kaden bajó la mirada, apenado—. Recuerdas nuestro trato, ¿cierto?  
—… Sí.  
Eren sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.  
—Entonces vamos. Si no nos apuramos, se acabarán todo el helado—colocó una mano en el hombro de Mia—. Tu hermana siempre te está cuidando, así que ya no la hagas enojar ¿está bien?  
—… Sí.  
—Gracias por traerlo, Mia, eres una buena hermana mayor—añadió el ojiverde, mirando a la niña, quien se ruborizó por el cumplido y acarició su mejilla con el índice. Eren se incorporó—. ¡Muy bien, una carrera al restaurante! ¡El que llegue primero se servirá helado antes que todos!  
—¡Helado!  
Y tras lanzar ese grito de guerra, Kaden salió disparado hacia la izquierda, siendo seguido de cerca por su hermana, que le recriminaba lo tramposo que era. Eren suspiró, aliviado, y miró hacia atrás. Jean le dio los últimos tragos al agua, luego tiró el recipiente en un contenedor antes de acercarse a él con expresión apenada pero más tranquila.  
—… Gracias.  
El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, luego lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un fugaz beso en los labios y después le revolvió el cabello, lo que le ganó un golpe en el pecho.  
—No abuses, Jaeger. No soy un maldito mocoso.  
—Disculpa, Jean… boooo~  
—¡Eren!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, el restaurante ya se había llenado y la fila para el helado era inmensa. Cuando llegó el turno de Mia de pasar a la máquina, lo único que cayó en su cono fue una gota de lo antes era vainilla; probó con el de chocolate y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Frustrada, se volvió hacia su hermano y sus padres atrás de ella.  
—Ya no hay.  
Eren y Jean se miraron, antes de cubrirse las orejas. Mia apenas tuvo tiempo de imitarlos, porque segundos después el grito estridente de Kaden resonó por todo el restaurante, llegando incluso a asustar a uno que otro mesero que no había visto la escena. Al grito le siguieron un par de brincos y luego un llanto incontrolable que ni los esfuerzos conjuntos de Jean y Eren por apaciguarlo funcionaron. Mia por su parte se abrió paso entre los cuchicheos de la gente y una que otra mirada que sus padres definirían como "diferente", hasta que encontró a uno de los meseros. Le tomó apenas un par de segundos obtener la información que necesitaba, luego regresó rápidamente con su familia, tomó a Kaden por ambos hombros y lo zarandeó.  
—¡Kaden! ¡Kaden, escucha! ¡Todavía podemos conseguir helado!  
—¡No es cierto! ¡Ya no hay!  
—¡Aquí no, cabeza de mono!—replicó la castaña, exasperada—. Arriba en la… recepción. Hay una feria de… uh… cosas. ¡Pero lo que importa es que ahí hay helado!  
Kaden abrió sus ojos llorosos y la miró, tratando de contener los gemidos que hacían temblar su cuerpo. Mia prosiguió:  
—Está subiendo las escaleras; si dejaras de llorar podríamos correr y alcanzar algo.  
Kaden asintió varias veces, los temblores en su cuerpo disminuyeron drásticamente hasta ser débiles gemidos. Se limpió las lágrimas —y algunos mocos— sobre su camiseta y para cuando miró a sus padres, sus ojos mostraban determinación.  
—Lo siento, me enojé mucho—hizo una breve reverencia a modo de disculpa—. Pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que ir por el helado—sentenció, antes de jalar a su hermana para que le indicara el camino.  
Eren y Jean los miraron alejarse, pasmados. Cuando se voltearon a ver, descubrieron que eran reflejo uno del otro: ojos bien abiertos, boca entreabierta pero sin palabras que salieran de ella, sólo ademanes que trataban de explicarse por ellos.  
—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?—inquirió Eren, cuando logró armar una frase coherente.  
—Que Kaden hizo un berrinche, luego Mia lo tranquilizó, él priorizó sus objetivos y ahora estamos aquí parados como idiotas tratando de entender cómo pudo pasar de la ira a la calma tan rápido—barbotó Jean sin dejar de mover las manos que adornaron su resumen—. Y creo que acabo de comprenderlo.  
—…. ¿El qué?  
—¡El que Kaden vuelva loco a cualquiera!—replicó Jean, tomando a Eren de la muñeca para obligarlo a caminar; cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera le miró de reojo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Esto es lo que pasa cuando mezclan nuestras personalidades, Eren. Nuestro pobre hijo es prueba viviente de ello.  
Eren parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, anonadado.  
—Pobre de nuestro hijo—confirmó, antes de lanzar una seca carcajada.

Cuando lograron encontrar a los niños, ambos jadeaban. En su explicación, Mia olvidó mencionar el detalle de que la feria aquella no sólo estaba arriba en el Lobby, sino que lo rodeaba, pasando por una parte del estacionamiento y los ascensores. A ninguno le había caído muy en gracia, considerando lo adoloridos que estaban por la noche anterior… pero al menos los hermanos estaban cómodamente sentados disfrutando un par de helados al lado del puesto; Kaden, naturalmente, fue el primero en recriminarles la tardanza.  
—Ugh… Estos dos, en especial el torbellino, necesitan una actividad infantil y nosotros un masaje—le comentó Jean a Eren por lo bajo mientras pagaba los postres—. De otra manera no vamos a sobrevivir al resto de las vacaciones.  
—Consultemos el calendario del Lobby, quizás haya algo—repuso el ojiverde, quien hizo un gesto de dolor y se frotó un hombro—. Concuerdo contigo con lo del masaje…  
—Bien. Tú ve con ellos a revisar ese calendario y yo me daré una vuelta por el SPA—indicó el castaño, palmeándole la espalda antes de dar vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo.  
Poco después, mientras Eren regresaba de desechar los vasos del postre, vio que Jean se aproximaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, era obvio que, otra vez, nada le había salido bien. Le sonrió, empático.  
—No hay lugar en el SPA—afirmó. Jean emitió una especie de gruñido como respuesta—. Bueno… Siempre puedes pedir ci—  
—¿Crees que no lo intenté? Todo está ocupado hasta la semana entrante—interrumpió el ojidorado, pasándose una mano por los cabellos—. Me dijeron que a menos que alguien cancele, pero dudo mucho que eso pase.  
—Tal vez tengamos suerte.  
Jean negó con la cabeza y alzó ambos brazos como diciéndole "ni lo intentes", luego fue a sentarse en una pequeña barda al lado de los niños; Kaden lo miró y sonrió.  
—¿Ya vamos al mar?  
Jean volteó hacia Eren, haciéndole la pregunta silenciosa. Él negó con la cabeza.  
—No hay actividades hasta mañana.  
—... De acuerdo, campeón. Toma tus juguetes y vamos al mar—accedió el ojidorado tras lanzar un suspiro de resignación. No obstante, el niño respingó y bajó de la barda de un salto.  
—¡Olvidé mis palas y mi cubeta en el cuarto!  
—Yo quiero usar el flotador que compramos—secundó Mia— Pero también está en el cuarto.  
—Ya, ya, tranquilos. Iré por ellos—replicó Eren, a lo que Jean le miró, incrédulo—. ¿Qué? Sólo son un par de cosas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—"Sólo son un par de cosas"—se regañó en voz alta—, "subo y bajo"—añadió mientras pateaba la quinta puerta cerrada que encontraba en el hotel para poder pasar. Al parecer el personal se había puesto de acuerdo en cerrar los accesos porque las corrientes de aire molestaban a los demás clientes. Por otro lado, había tenido que inflar de nuevo más de la mitad del flotador, azul, alargado y estorboso, con ayuda de una de las mucamas que se había apiadado de él… o de la máquina infladora, a la que pateaba por tercera vez porque continuaba apagándose. Sin embargo, la mayor de las sorpresas le esperaba en el Lobby, pues cuando llegó ahí descubrió que su familia se había ido.  
Le tomó un buen rato encontrarla y para cuando lo hizo, en la sección infantil de una de las cuatro piscinas, sus pies le punzaban, tenía el cabello pegado a su rostro debido al sudor y el dolor en los hombros había aumentado por cargar con las cosas todo el tiempo. Su irritación creció aún más cuando los niños y Jean se limitaron a saludarlo con la mano antes de volver su atención a lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo.  
—¿Por qué no me esperaron?—cuestionó mientras arrojaba las cosas a un camastro cercanos. Jean giró el cuello para mirarlo.  
—Mia vio desde arriba que había mucho alboroto en esta alberca. Resulta que sí había una actividad: encuentra las figuras marinas; ya terminó pero ahora estamos haciendo el recuento de lo que hallaron.  
—Al menos me hubieras avisado. Recorrí medio hotel buscándolos, incluyendo la playa.  
—No bajé el celular. Lo dejé cargando, ¿recuerdas?  
Eren frunció el ceño.  
—Con mayor razón me hubieras esperado. No es como si Mia no pudiera cuidar de Kaden.  
Advirtiendo el tono molesto y la expresión corporal amenazante, Jean salió del agua y se acercó al camastro para recoger las cosas.  
—Sabes perfectamente por qué no me gusta separarme de ellos—dijo en un tono bajo pero lo bastante claro para que Eren lo escuchara.  
—Como también sabes que eso fue hace años.  
—Cinco, para ser exactos—recalcó Jean, ahora él había adoptado la postura amenazante. Después le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el camastro donde habían dejado el resto de sus pertenencias.  
Eren pasó una mano por su cabello y lo siguió.  
—Jean. NO es lo mismo—insistió mientras dejaban los juguetes sobre el mueble. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que probablemente lamentaría lo que estaba por decir—: No puedo creer que sigas dejando que eso te afecte tanto.  
Dicho y hecho, se arrepintió al instante en que Jean se enderezó de súbito y dio media vuelta para encararlo con una mirada furiosa.  
—¡Y yo no puedo creer que actúes como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿¡Tal vez necesitas que te aten a una cama e intenten enterrarte un cuchillo!?—le espetó.  
—¡No es eso!  
—¿¡Entonces qué es!?  
Eren iba a responder, cuando un brusco ademán por parte del ojidorado le indicó que debían interrumpir esa discusión. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Mia y Kaden, que se acercaban a ellos con las manos cargadas de figurillas de cerámica. El menor le pasó de largo para presumirle a Jean todo lo que había encontrado… pero Mia… Ella se detuvo justo frente a él y sus ojos verdes, llenos de duda y confusión, le atravesaron hasta el alma.  
—¿Pasa algo, papá?  
Eren tensó su semblante. Sin siquiera verlo, sabía que Jean le miraba con reproche, por lo dicho antes y porque esta vez, sin duda alguna, uno de sus hijos se había dado cuenta que discutían. Kaden se acercó y paró junto a su hermana, observándolo con curiosidad.  
—¿Qué tienes, papá? ¿Te sientes mal?  
Sintió un hueco en el estómago. Era increíble cómo esas miradas tan inocentes fueran capaces de hacer que la culpa le cayera como una losa. Entonces Jean se adelantó.  
—Descuiden, papá sólo está cansado y tiene mucha sed porque estuvo caminando bajo el sol—les sonrió—. ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en las mesas de allá a tomar algo refrescante?  
—¿Y qué hay del mar?  
—Será la próxima parada, Kaden.  
—¡Hurra!  
Recogieron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la pequeña terraza que tenía el otro restaurante, aunque Eren se rezagó, todavía apenado por lo ocurrido. ¿En qué momento todo comenzó a volverse tan complicado? Desde que llegaron, pocas cosas les habían salido bien y ahora eso estaba afectando toda la diversión y relajación que se supone tienen las vacaciones. Ahora él, quien había sido el que declarara que pequeños problemas no arruinarían ese paseo familiar, también estaba inmerso en la onda expansiva de energía negativa.  
Miró hacia el frente. Jean caminaba a paso firme con ambos niños a sus costados, sonriente ante cada frase entusiasta de Kaden y comprensivo ante cada comentario que Mia hacía, no obstante, su espalda reflejaba la tensión acumulada. Se preguntó si la suya se vería igual… y cuánto faltaría para que ambos estallaran.

Cuando la mesera sirvió las malteadas de los niños y el refresco de Eren, poco había cambiado el ambiente. Pese a que sus hijos parloteaban sin cesar y que les respondían, en realidad ninguno se dirigía la palabra, probablemente para evitar que sus temperamentos salieran a relucir.  
—Entonces, ¿a qué habitación cargo la cuenta?  
Jean apenas la miró de reojo para contestar.  
—La 104.  
—Muy bien. Oh y esto es para ustedes—añadió la joven, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño panfleto y lo dejó sobre la mesa, al alcance de los niños.  
—¡Mira, papá! ¡Acaban de abrir un miniacuario aquí en el hotel!—dijo Mia hacia Eren, señalando el papel—. ¿Podemos ir?  
—¡Bah! ¡Sólo son un montón de peces!—comentó Kaden, contrariado.  
—Aquí dice "creaturas y monstruos marinos", quiere decir que son del MAR—explicó la niña con una sonrisa triunfal, que sólo se ensanchó cuando su hermano abrió los ojos como platos, antes de abalanzarse sobre el brazo de Jean y jalarlo con insistencia.  
—¿Podemos ir? ¡Vamos, di que sí!  
—Hm. No está incluido en los precios del hotel—observó el ojidorado, poco convencido.  
—Aquí dice también que los menores de 12 años tienen descuento y que por inagu… inauguda… bueno eso, te darán un regalo sorpresa al final de tu visita—abundó Mia, que ya se había leído las letras pequeñas. Eren esbozó media sonrisa: tenía que admitir que era divertido contemplar a Jean siendo disuadido por su miniversión femenina.  
Al final, bastó un breve intercambio de miradas entre ambos, un asentimiento de Eren y un suspiro resignado de Jean para que la decisión fuera tomada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para ser una mera atracción atrapa-turistas, se habían esforzado en hacer de la breve visita una bonita experiencia. La temática era sin duda marina: peces "nadando" en las paredes, una mantarraya surcando el techo como indicando el camino a seguir y uno que otro barco pirata "hundido" tras los cristales, rodeado de fauna marina. El llamativo título en el panfleto de las creaturas y monstruos se reducía a un par de esculturas con las que uno podía fotografiarse, acompañadas de un video de apenas dos minutos que hablaba de las leyendas que todos conocían, pero ni a Mia ni a Kaden pareció importarles: mientras que el pequeño corría de figura en figura para analizarlas a detalle, la niña escuchaba con atención la información de las pantallas. Debía ser suficiente para mejorar el ánimo de sus padres. Sin embargo, ninguno hacía el menor intento por acercarse al otro usando como excusa el atender a los menores.  
Cuando abandonaban un cuarto para dirigirse al último, Eren consideró que ya había sido suficiente de evasiones así que se aproximó a Jean, quien miraba un enorme círculo en cuyo interior danzaban unas medusas.  
—Hey…  
—Mm.  
Eren se rascó el cuello, pensativo.  
—Lamento lo de hace rato… Estaba cansado y sediento y me dejé llevar.  
—Supongo que así fue.  
—¿Sabes? Se me ocurría que te comprendí como nunca en ese momento: adolorido y de mal humor, era difícil mantenerse tranquilo.  
—Yo también me dejé llevar.  
Lejos de sentir que las cosas se calmaban, Eren observó a Jean. Estaba completamente erguido, cruzado de brazos y aunque su semblante parecía normal, la mirada estaba fija en el estanque de las medusas. Pero lo que menos le gustaba era ese tono cortante que estaba empleando.  
—Sí. Sí te dejaste llevar.  
—Bueno, fue una reacción natural después de lo que dijiste—musitó el ojidorado, sin mostrar incriminación o reproche alguno… más bien era impasible, tanto, que era frío. Miró de reojo a los niños, que ya habían entrado a la otra sala, y sin añadir más comenzó a seguirlos pero Eren le asió del brazo, deteniéndolo.  
—Sabes que no lo dije por enojo, ¿cierto? Sabes bien por qué pienso eso.  
Jean dejó que un silencio expectante se asentara entre ellos un par de segundos. Luego giró el cuello apenas para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.  
—Lo sé.  
Dicho esto reanudó el avance, sin encontrar resistencia pues Eren lo soltó con suavidad y por el reflejo de otro estanque pudo comprobar que se había quedado en el mismo lugar; sintió un pinchazo de culpa al dejarlo atrás.  
En realidad no estaba enojado con Eren. Él tenía un punto tan válido como el suyo pero ambos eran contrarios entre sí y por ahora no había manera de llegar a un punto intermedio. Su enojo más bien iba dirigido a la situación, estaba frustrado, cansado y adolorido; definitivamente no era así como quería empezar unas vacaciones. Miró a sus hijos, quienes estaban entretenidos con el estanque de las tortugas, y esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
No era lo que se merecían después de todo lo que habían pasado.  
De pronto sintió un rudo tirón del brazo que le obligaba a darse la vuelta y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Eren.  
—Escucha, Jean. Comienzo a cansarme de tu actitud—declaró, apretando el agarre—. De acuerdo, esto no ha salido como esperábamos, pero te recuerdo que apenas es el primer día, segundo si quieres. ¿Acaso pretendes arruinar el resto de las vacaciones por un montón de berrinches?  
Jean, antes sorprendido por una reacción que definitivamente no esperaba, frunció el ceño y se liberó con brusquedad.  
—¿Ahora yo soy quien está arruinando todo? ¿Tengo dos desplantes y ya hago "un montón de berrinches"?—cuestionó, comenzando a sentir el rostro caliente—. Bien, déjame informarte algo, compañero: al menos yo no digo lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza sin medir consecuencias.  
Para ese momento, Kaden ya se había aproximado a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Medí consecuencias, Jean. Otra cosa es que a ti no te guste tocar el tema.  
—¡Papá, mira, quiero que veas una cosa!—exclamó el menor, dirigiéndose hacia Eren.  
—No sabes elegir el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.  
—¡Nunca es el momento adecuado!  
Kaden comenzó a impacientarse, así que jaló del brazo de Eren con fuerza.  
—¡Papá! ¡Tienes que ver esto!  
—Ni siquiera estoy molesto contigo—repuso Jean, indeciso entre rendirse al arranque de enojo o inventarse algo para desviar el rumbo de la conversación—. No sé por qué te estás portando así.  
—¿Y tienes el descaro de decir eso? ¡Es obvio!—replicó Eren, sacudiendo el brazo para que el chiquillo lo soltara, sin tener éxito.  
—¡Ya te dije que no estoy molesto contigo!  
—¿¡Entonces por qué me tratas así!? ¿¡Piensas que no me importa!?  
—¡Papá, mira hay unas tortu—!  
—¡Kaden! ¡Deja de estar molestando y vete a ver esos malditos animales!—estalló Eren, liberándose del agarre del niño con fuerza; éste dio dos pasos atrás, aturdido por la reacción violenta. Antes de que Eren se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Jean le dio un empujón y se colocó frente al pequeño.  
—¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!?  
Eren parpadeó. De pronto sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y la garganta se le secaba. Miró hacia abajo; Kaden estaba refugiado tras las piernas del otro y le veía con una mezcla de asombro… y temor. Los ojos de Jean lo taladraban con furia renovada.  
—No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
No fue necesario que lo gritara, esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna de arriba a abajo.  
El ojidorado tomó la mano del niño, le dio la espalda y fue hacia Mia, quien miraba la escena, perpleja.  
—Papi… ¿Por qué papá está enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?—preguntó Kaden con voz temblorosa.  
—No está enojado contigo, campeón. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada—respondió Jean mirando hacia atrás, claramente dirigiéndole esa frase a Eren, quien permaneció ahí, congelado, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía mientras veía a su familia alejarse.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El famoso "regalo sorpresa" al final de la visita resultó ser unos cupones para comer gratis en el segundo restaurante del hotel, el que tenía vista al mar. El local estaba poco concurrido cuando llegaron a almorzar aunque el silencio, sutil al principio, ahora era más notorio entre los cuatro. Kaden se sentó cerca de Jean y de vez en cuando miraba a Eren, aún confundido por lo sucedido en el acuario. Mia en cambio tomó asiento al lado del ojiverde; mientras comían ella hacía comentarios de vez en cuando para crear una conversación grupal pero sus padres le respondían sin entusiasmo y encima Kaden estaba inusualmente callado, coloreando el librillo que obsequiaban a los niños con una tranquilidad abrumadora.  
Hubo un momento en que Eren alargó el brazo hasta tocar el del pequeño y le dio un suave apretón.  
—Perdóname, Kaden. Me enojé mucho, te dije cosas que no debí decir y eso estuvo mal—el aludido alzó la vista, escuchando con atención—. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado contigo, porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Está bien, campeón?  
El chiquillo le miró fijamente un par de segundos más, luego asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Esa escena pareció relajar la tensión que flotaba en la mesa, pero después de ello, incluso cuando sólo quedaban las bebidas, el silencio incómodo seguía presente. Ya ni siquiera Mia hacía el intento por seguir conversando.  
Jean dio un trago a su agua, soltó un bufido y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con cierta brusquedad.  
—¿A ver quién empieza?  
El adulto ojiverde ladeó un poco la cabeza.  
—¿A hacer qué?  
—A hablar. ¿Piensas quedarte así el resto del día?  
Eren miraba la playa frente a él, impasible.  
—Yo ya no tengo nada qué decir.  
—Yo sí. Es obvio que tenemos un problema aquí y necesitamos resolverlo.  
—Tsk. ¿Ahora lo quieres resolver?—Eren se cruzó de brazos—. Es un poco tarde para eso.  
—Qué gracioso. Hace un rato me reclamabas mi mala actitud y ahora eres tú quien la está teniendo—replicó Jean, irritado.  
—Mi paciencia sólo se limita a los niños. Fuera de eso, tengo poca y ya se terminó.  
—Bonito ejemplo les estás dando: "sé paciente pero selectivo".  
Eren emitió una especie de gruñido y giró el cuello para mirarle.  
—¿Y qué hay del tuyo? "Quéjate lo que quieras, que te importe muy poco lo que piensen o sientan los demás. Es más, trátalos como se te antoje".  
—Creí haber aclarado que no estaba enojado contigo—repuso Jean inclinándose hacia adelante—. Estoy frustrado con todo lo que ha pasado, sólo eso.  
—Yo también, ¡pero estar escuchando tus quejas no lo hace más sencillo!  
Eren apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, aunque demasiado tarde, pues las palabras incorrectas ya habían salido de su boca. Jean, antes con aire conciliador, cerró los puños al tiempo que alzaba más la cabeza y le miraba, enojado.  
—¡Tal vez no tendría quejas si de vez en cuando me apoyaras con las decisiones! ¡Hay que ser flexible, no consenciente!  
El ojiverde hizo un ademán de fastidio.  
—Ugh, no me vengas con tus palabras elegantes…  
—No es mi culpa que no las entiendas.  
—¿Qué insinúas?  
Los ojos de Jean destellaban furia.  
—Ya te lo dije, yo no insinúo.  
Eren golpeó la mesa con un puño. Los comensales, que antes miraban la escena con disimulo, ahora voltearon hacia ellos abiertamente.  
—¡Y lo haces de nuevo! ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, Jean!?  
—¿¡MI maldito problema!? ¡Que al parecer yo tengo la culpa de todo! ¡Que según tú, no hago más que quejarme! ¿¡Por qué no intentas arreglar los problemas que hemos tenido!? Ah, ya sé: ¡porque no te sabes controlar!  
—Papá…—intentó Mia, tímida, pero ninguno la escuchó.  
—¡Puedo controlarme perfectamente!  
—¡No, no puedes! ¡Dices lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza y ya está! ¡Eres un imprudente!—acusó el ojidorado, levantándose de su asiento.  
—¡Y tú todavía un niño mimado!—contradijo Eren, imitándolo—. ¿No te gusta que las cosas no salgan como quieres? ¡Supéralo! Así es la vida—apartó la mirada unos instantes—. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a la playa… Teníamos un excelente plan con una cabaña en las montañas que dejamos ir por… esto—señaló el entorno con un ademán brusco, casi despectivo.  
Fiel a su personalidad, Eren había vuelto a dejarse llevar por las emociones y acababa de cometer otro error. Tch. Como si ahora le importara arreglar las cosas.  
Jean le miró, dolido, pero rápidamente lo ocultó bajo el enojo marcado en sus gestos. Señaló unos riscos que se alzaban varios kilómetros a la distancia.  
—Pues ahí hay unas montañas, ¡puedes irte cuando quieras!  
—¡Tal vez lo haga!  
Los niños miraban a uno y al otro confundidos, temerosos de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Los segundos restantes parecieron eternos y cuando uno de los meseros amagó con acercarse a controlar la situación, Jean se dejó caer en su silla, contemplando el mar.  
—Haz lo que te plazca.  
Tan pronto escuchó esas palabras, Eren gruñó por lo bajo y abandonó el restaurante, soltando una que otra grosería o empujando a quien se metiera en su camino.  
Kaden estaba tranquilo, demasiado, pero su pequeña mano se aferraba al vestido de su hermana, quien miraba al punto donde Eren había desaparecido. Jean permaneció varios minutos contemplando las olas con dos dedos tallando su sien hasta que lanzó un suspiro, entrecortado por el reciente estallido de emociones.  
—Niños. Vamos al cuarto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apenas cerró la puerta tras ellos, se recargó contra ésta y respiró profundamente. No había sido un trayecto divertido, en primer lugar por soportar las miradas y los cuchicheos reprobatorios por parte de los entrometidos comensales, y en segundo por cargar con todas las cosas de regreso, pero al menos ya estaban ahí. El sudor mantenía adherida ropa y cabellos a su piel, que le seguía ardiendo aunque menos que en la mañana; sus músculos tensados le exigían un descanso a como diera lugar y aún tenía una sed monstruosa. Pero eso era lo de menos.  
Arrojó el flotador gigante al suelo, dejó la enorme bolsa de playa sobre una silla y fue a sentarse en la cama. Kaden no tardó en unírsele e imitar su postura: manos entrelazadas, codos descansando sobre las rodillas y cabeza agachada. Cuando lo notó, Jean soltó una suave carcajada y le revolvió el ya de por sí desordenado cabello.  
—Papá… ¿Volverá papá Eren?  
Jean alzó la vista hacia Mia, quien le miraba de pie, tensa, con unos puños temblorosos a sus costados. Cómo odiaba verla así.  
—Claro que sí, Mia. No te preocupes por ello—respondió, antes de sonreírle. En vez de corresponderle, la niña se limitó a asentir lentamente y fue a sentarse al otro extremo de la cama para coger el control remoto y encender la televisión.  
Sabía que Eren regresaría. Más bien temía a lo que sucedería después; finalmente ambos habían estallado, cada quien defendiendo su punto de vista sin ponerse en el lugar del otro, y lo peor es que lo habían hecho frente a los niños. Tantos malentendidos, cosas fuera de su control, frustraciones acumuladas… Suspiró. De nada le servía pensar en ello, lo primero que debía hacer era calmarse. Debía calmarse si quería arreglar, y verdaderamente arreglar las cosas.  
—Niños, tomaré un baño. Pueden ver la televisión, pero nada de películas violentas ¿de acuerdo?  
—¿Este programa de animales cazando cuenta como violencia?—inquirió Mia con evidente sarcasmo. Kaden cruzó la cama hasta llegar a ella.  
—¡Pon caricaturas!  
—Tus caricaturas me aburren.  
—¡Tus animales me aburren!  
Jean puso los ojos en blanco. Ojalá las discusiones de adultos fueran así de simplonas. Fue hacia uno de los cajones y sacó ropa limpia para entrar a la ducha; mientras más pronto se relajara, mejor.

El agua caliente sobre sus músculos adoloridos le sentó de maravilla, pero no así a su piel, que le escoció un rato hasta que logró sobreponerse al dolor. Mientras se secaba escuchó el lejano murmullo de música épica, seguida de un par de balazos y gritos agonizantes; esos definitivamente ya no eran animales cazando. Como si su pensamiento hubiera sido transmitido, la secuencia musical fue interrumpida de súbito y reemplazada por una cancioncilla que Jean reconoció como la caricatura favorita de Kaden. Oh. Al parecer a Mia le gustaban las películas de acción más que a su hermano.  
Una vez que se puso la loción para tratar quemaduras solares y se vistió, salió del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla.  
—Sé muy bien que no estaban viendo animales cazando—comenzó, tanteando el borde de la cama para no golpearse—. Ni siquiera intenten esconderlo que escuché claramente los balazos.  
Extrañado por no obtener respuesta, se retiró la toalla, encontrándose con un Kaden que chocaba sus dinosaurios entre sí, sentado casi al borde de la cama. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al programa.  
—¿Qué pasa, campeón? ¿Te sientes mal?  
Jean se acercó a él mientras daba un vistazo a la habitación. Cuando no encontró a quien buscaba, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió la columna.  
—¿Dónde está Mia?  
El pequeño se mordió el labio inferior, luego soltó los juguetes y abrazó sus rodillas. El ojidorado se sentó a su lado y le tomó de un hombro sintiendo cómo un hoyo comenzaba a abrírsele en el estómago.  
—…. ¿Kaden? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?  
El niño temblaba; intentó contenerse, pero las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, como debatiéndose consigo mismo, hasta que se aferró a las sábanas y le miró con angustia.  
—¡Qu-quise detenerla, papi! ¡Pe-pero no me hizo caso…! ¡M-me dijo que si t-te decía, ya no m-me iba a querer n-n-nunca…!  
El hoyo se hizo más grande, la sensación era horriblemente familiar.  
—¿Decirme qué? —el niño gimió, alterado, pero Jean lo zarandeó con suavidad—. ¿¡Decirme qué, Kaden!?  
—¡Que se iba! D-dijo… Dijo que t-tú y papá pelearon por su culpa… que todo esto era s-su culpa… Di-dijo que si se iba… ¡ya no pelearían más…!—el niño sorbió los mocos en un intento desesperado por contener el llanto—. ¿E-es cierto eso, papi? Se pelearon… ¿por su culpa?  
Jean no le respondió. Tan pronto aquella información llegó a su cerebro, éste activó los recuerdos, transportándolo al día en que llegaron: Mia quería recoger conchas. Ella insistió en seguir recolectándolas. Y hoy… Hoy…

"… _Si nos hubiéramos ido cuando les dije, habríamos llegado antes que esa familia…"_

Su semblante se tensó. Mierda.

 _"¡Arriba en la recepción hay helado!"_

 _"Yo quiero usar el flotador que compramos"_

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

" _Mia vio desde arriba que había mucho alboroto en esta alberca. Resulta que sí había una actividad"_

Kaden había dejado de llorar, ahora miraba confundido a su padre, que temblaba tanto como él.

" _¡Acaban de abrir un miniacuario aquí en el hotel! ¿Podemos ir?"_

—¿Papá? —aventuró el pequeño, dándole golpecitos al agarre que el mencionado aún mantenía sobre su hombro, pues comenzaba a dolerle.  
Jean apretaba los dientes, tanto, que temió partirse alguno. Sus ojos se habían abierto, desorbitados, cuando la verdad lo golpeó con fuerza.

" _No está enojado contigo, Kaden. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada"_

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Eren acababa de entrar a la habitación con un gesto más tranquilo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta porque sorpresivamente Jean se le había echado encima, tomándolo por los hombros y enterrándole los dedos.  
—¡Eren! ¡Mia se fue!  
El aludido parpadeó, aturdido por la repentina información.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Mia se fue! ¡Se escapó!—elaboró Jean, claramente alterado—. Me metí a tomar una ducha… Y-y cuando salí ella se había ido—volteó hacia el niño, que los miraba desde la cama—. ¡Le dijo a Kaden que peleamos por su culpa! Le dijo que… ¡Que si se iba t-tal vez n-no nos pelearíamos más!  
Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos. De pronto lo invadió una sensación de vértigo horriblemente familiar. Jean había bajado la mirada, pero temblaba como una hoja.  
—Tenemos que encontrarla… Esto… Esto es mi culpa…  
Eren se mordió el labio inferior y lo abrazó, sintiéndose tremendamente torpe. Miró a su otro hijo, que los miraba confundido y asustado.  
—…Kaden. ¿Mia no te dijo a dónde iría?  
—N-no. Sólo dijo "lejos de todo esto". Perdón.  
—No te disculpes, campeón. Lo hiciste bien—animó Eren, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, luego se separó de Jean y lo obligó a alzar el mentón para después tomarlo por los hombros. Los labios del ojidorado temblaban al tratar de formular palabras, sus ojos vidriosos acumulaban viejas sensaciones que creyó olvidadas. Pocas veces lo había visto así de vulnerable, y todas habían sido bajo oscuras circunstancias.  
— No puedo perderla, Eren… No puedo.  
—Y no lo harás. La encontraremos, Jean—declaró, limpiándole con el pulgar una lágrima que estaba a punto de desbordarse—. Esto también es mi culpa, así que ambos vamos a buscarla.  
Jean pasó saliva y parpadeó, perdiéndose por unos instantes en la determinación que emanaba de esos ojos verdes. La misma que destellaba en sus hijos.  
De pronto sintió la cabeza fría y el corazón menos acelerado; de pronto las emociones y los miedos fueron pequeños a comparación del coraje que esos ojos le habían inyectado.  
Con el dorso de su mano se limpió las lágrimas que querían escapar y le miró, decidido.  
—La encontraremos. Juntos.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaan!  
Qué creían? Que Mia asimilaba mejor las discusiones? Pues no! En el fondo sigue siendo una niña que se asusta y resiente que sus padres peleen, igual que el pequeño Kaden.  
Y así es! Este longshot tendrá una tercera y última parte (espero). La encontrarán a tiempo? Los novios enojados resolverán sus diferencias? Kaden por fin podrá ir al mar? Me tardaré menos de un mes en actualizar?  
Averiguémoslo en la continuación próximamente! :D


End file.
